Always
by racheybabe
Summary: Its another possibility of always, its based on what i sore on the preview so i hope you like it


"Always"

As she was dangling of the side of a building all she could remember were the words he said to her "I love you Kate, if that means anything, just don't do this!"

Why didn't I listen, I wouldn't be he now I could be with him, we could be together, why didn't I tell him I love him and that I need him.

Her hands were slowly slipping and her heart was slowly breaking, she couldn't hold on any longer. She thought know one would be looking for her as she had quit her job and the precinct and she was so horrible to castle, she thought she had lost it all that know one cared anymore… but she was wrong, just as she let go Esposito and Ryan grabbed her arm. She was relived and surprised that after everything she's done in the past 24 hours that they would still be there for her.

"Are you crazy?" Esposito was shocked that she would just give up on her self.

"You could of died, going after your mothers killer like that is crazy, Beckett!" Ryan and Esposito looked at Kate with strong and serious faces on but you could tell that they were scared that they could of lost her, and who could blame them Kate was like a sister to them after all.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch him escape, he killed my mother and Montgomery, what did you expect me to do?" They look over at each other understanding what she going through but still hurt.

Ryan looks up at her "Are you hurt?" She smiles and then reply's "I will be when, how did you guys find me anyway?" the guys smile "gates she was worried about you and so she put a tracking device in your car, it took us a while to get here there was an accident on the main road here." Maybe Gates wasn't a bad person after all maybe she's just acting tough as a cover.

"Do you guys know where castle is?" Dangling over that edge really made her see things clearly and now that her mother's killer is dead, the wall inside her is has crashed to the ground and she is ready to move on. "I think he went home after Gates kicked him out of the precinct." And with a roar of thunder a flash of lightning it started to rain. "Thank you!" she hugged them both and ran to her car, in the background you could here the boys yelling "its about time Kate, go get him!"

"I'm worried about her, I'm afraid that she will get hurt or worse killed, but she wont listen to me anymore, you should of heard the things she said to me, she hates me." "I'm sure she didn't mean it Richard, look I've seen the way that girl looks at you and if that's not love, then what is love?" castle looked down at the coffee on the table, he knew his mother was right but he couldn't admit it. "If she loves me she has a weird way of showing it." "Rich…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He walked slowly over to the door. He paused for a moment before opening. To his amazement when he finally turned the doorknob it was Kate.  
He looked at her but not giving him anytime to say anything or her self time to even think she grabbed him pulling him into her arms and with no hesitation she kissed him her hands on his cheeks slowly moving back into his hair and his hands on her back move down to her waist and then he kicks the door shut pushing her up against. Martha smiles and with a little giggle she leaves them to have some privacy. Then he brings his head to rest against hers, and she slowly looks up at him and says "I know I should of said this sooner but _I Love You Castle, _I fell in love with you the first time I met you." Both their hearts are racing now and then he replies "I love you to Kate." And she looks into his eyes and smiles then slowly rests her head against his shoulder and he pulls her in closer.

"Thank you." He seemed surprised but simply smiled and asked "for what?" She pulled away so that she could look into his eyes, "Thank you for always being there when I need you," she looks at the ground as if she's all shy but continues speaking "and for protecting me all this time and for bringing me coffee in the morning and thank you for…." He interrupts her, he knows she could go on for hours of all the things he's done for her but he places his hand under he chin and slowly but gently lifts her head up so that she's looking right at him and whispers to her "Always."

She smiles and knows that there is nowhere else we she would rather and slowly leans in to kiss him one more time.


End file.
